The present invention relates to a device for switching a mode of a vehicle, and to methods for using the device to switch the mode of the vehicle. Most new vehicles are shipped to the dealer in a transport mode, in which many of the electronic components are turned off in order to prevent the battery of the vehicle from going into a deep discharge state. The vehicle may then remain on the dealer's lot for several weeks or several months. It is advantageous to keep the vehicle in the transport mode until the sale of the vehicle is final, in order to prevent damage to the battery caused by the deep discharge state. Otherwise the vehicle may be delivered to a customer with a damaged battery.
However, in order to perform a pre-delivery inspection and to deliver the vehicle to a customer, the vehicle must be switched to an application mode, in which the electronic components are able to draw power from the battery of the vehicle according to a normal operational state. The pre-delivery inspection is often performed shortly after delivery of the vehicle to the dealer, in order to ensure that the vehicle is available to be presented and sold immediately to a customer. Only a trained mechanic who is familiar with the workshop diagnostic system is able to activate the application mode of the vehicle. However, generally the workshop is closed and mechanics are unavailable on weekends and evenings, when many spot deliveries occur. Accordingly, it is difficult to keep the vehicle in the transport mode while on the dealer's lot, while still ensuring that the vehicle is available for spot delivery to a customer.